steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Explaining the Military Further
This help article is one of several to explain the new point system. This article will cover all of the military units and explain them in further detail. Refer to here to understand all the various parts that go into the military and what to expect each unit to do. Army TEXT Mechanized Force TEXT Air Force TEXT Space Force In order to keep a defined system, ships are classified by the weapons they hold. Ships built can be claimed to be anything, but the amount of weapons they have will determine their class and type. Some ships have other factors as well. Names will typically be displayed as NAME-Class TYPE CLASS (I.E. America-Class Broadside Battleship). To make things simple, this section uses a system similar to Stellaris's Ship Designing. The numbers in parentheses are the amount equal to one (1) Extra Large Armament.If you absolutely wish, you may replace any of the amounts with something of equal value if shown here. Hangars and Titan Armaments cannot be exchanged. * T''' - Titan Armament ** Large weapons designed to obliterate ships and heavily damage objects on the surface of a planet. * '''X - Extra Large Armament (x1) ** Very large weapons that can pack a hard punch against ships. * L''' - Large Armament (x2) ** Large weapons that can pack a hard punch against ships. * '''H - Hangar ** Contains smaller ships that serve as the weapons of the ship it came from. * M''' - Medium Armament (x4) ** Moderately-sized weapons that hit hard against ships. * '''G - Guided Missile/Torpedo Armament (x4) ** Weapons with ammunition that can be guided manually / autonomously to hit a target. Does not work well for planetary bombardment. * S''' - Small Armament (x8) ** Small weapons that work to fire a lot at an enemy. * '''P - Picket Armament (x8) ** Really small weapons that are designed to pepper the space around them with shots to stop fighters and missiles. They do become ineffective after some distance, and as such usually won't affect larger ships if they're keeping enough distance, as well as if they have respectable armor/shielding. It is recommended that you always pick at least one craft withing your fleet as the Hypernet keyholder (should this be applicable), whether this be the commanding ship or an auxiliary to the commanding ship. Armaments labeled 1 L + 2 S indicate there is "One Large and Two Small" Slots, whereas something labeled 1 M / 1 G indicates there is "One Medium or One Guided" Slot. Station TEXT Research Station TEXT Command Center TEXT Shield Station TEXT Railgun Station TEXT Satellite Satellites are unmanned crafts they orbit a body. They can act autonomously or with input from a control center, but they typically act in a constellation with other satellites to form a sort of barrier / defensive line. These are not civilian satellites. Shield Satellite TEXT Picket Satellite TEXT Artillery Satellite TEXT Railgun Satellite TEXT Spy Satellite TEXT Recon Craft TEXT Interceptor TEXT Assault Fighter TEXT Stealth Fighter TEXT Bomber TEXT Drop Ship TEXT Assault Shuttle TEXT Cargo Shuttle TEXT Patrol Boat TEXT Fast Attack Craft TEXT Minesweeper TEXT Courier The smallest FTL-capable military craft. Meant to evade enemies as best as possible. FTL Messenger The basic Courier. Without Faster-Than-Light Communications, it's faster to send Couriers around a nation's territory as a postal service instead of trying to use standard radio communication between solar systems. Basically glorified mailmen / pony express. Blockade Runner A small ship designed to slip through Blockades and enemy lines. They cannot put up much of a fight, but work really well. Scout Ship Sacrificing Protection, this ship is able to operate at higher speeds than other Couriers. Better Stealth Technology helps this ship to evade detection longer, though can easily be defeated if caught. Cutter The Cutter is the second smallest FTL capable ship, acting as stronger Couriers, but much more noticeable. Blockade Runner The basic Cutter, designed to break through Blockades. Not able to fight for long, but can outmaneuver Corvettes and larger. Battering Ram A variant of the Cutter designed to smash head-on with ships. From the front, the craft is very strong and can breach most hulls with enough speed. Picket Ship A variant of the Cutter designed to fight fighters and guided weapons. Escort Escort Ships are an all-around ship. They can be designed for many different roles, and there are a lot of other things they can do beyond what's listed here. Escorts, as the name suggests, escort capital ships, acting as detached weapons. They usually do not see frontline combat unless the frontline is brought to the capital ships. Picket A Picket Escort is a small defense craft meant to fight fighters and guided weapons. Artillery An Artillery Escort is a smaller variant of an Artillery Destroyer. It's meant to be a faster version, at the expense of protection and size. Auxiliary An Auxiliary is the basic Escort, designed to act as a quick defense force for the capital ships of a fleet. Instead of participating in the front line like Corvettes, Frigates, and Destroyers, their main purpose is to hang back with the larger ships and act as detached guns for them. Shuttle Carrier A Shuttle Carrier is an Escort that has a Hangar inside, meant to hold and easily deploy Assault and Cargo Shuttles. Can be re-purposed for others, but this is generally their use. Computer Ship A Computer Ship is a special class of Escort that contains no armaments, instead being outfitted with a supercomputer. This supercomputer allows for faster and more accurate calculations when using the Hyperdrive, allowing for a 30% decrease in whiffs and fatal jumps. Corvette Corvettes are the basic ship of any space fleet. They work well to fire many bullets at the enemy. They are significantly faster than all of the larger ships and operate as the front line in a space battle. Interceptor An Interceptor is the absolute basic Corvette. It contains three small weapons designed to swarm and attack enemy crafts. Missile Boat A variant of the Corvette designed to lob missiles or torpedoes at the enemy. Also has a lone weapon to help in defending itself if it needs to. Picket Ship Another variant of the Corvette, this one is designed to fight off incoming missiles/torpedoes and to stop enemy fighters from breaching the frontlines and having access to the larger ships. Hospital Cruiser Hospital Cruisers are unarmed ships ranging in size from an Escort to a Cruiser. They retrieve wounded soldiers and help to heal them, or keep them at least stable until they can be brought somewhere for more intensive treatment. They also act as lifeboats to pick up stranded crew who manage to survive their ship being destroyed, whether in an escape pod, spacesuit, or shear luck they managed to be seen quick enough. Frigate A Frigate is a cross between a Corvette and Destroyer. Some are designed for more speed than a Corvette but with the same armament force, others with a little more armaments but less speed. Runner A Runner is a ship larger than a Corvette, but has more power so it can go faster than one. Defender A Defender is the basic Frigate. It has more firepower than the Corvette, but is slightly slower. Blockader A Blockader is a ship slower than a Corvette, but has heavier armaments and more protection. Destroyer A Destroyer is the first of the Large-Size ships. It is a standard fighting vessel that is seen in use in most every country with a competent military strategy. Artillery A variant of the Destroyer meant to fire from a distance and strike enemy crafts. Gunship The basic Destroyer, meant to provide a solid smack to the enemy while also being able to take a hit. Interceptor A variant of the Destroyer meant to act as a frontline ship like the Corvette and Frigate. It has many small weapons to be able to throw salvos at the enemy. Picket Ship A variant of the Destroyer meant to act as both a frontline ship and a defense ship. Designed to fight fighters and missiles. Cruiser TEXT Artillery TEXT Broadside TEXT Gunship TEXT Escort Hangar TEXT Torpedo Boat TEXT Battlecruiser TEXT Battleship TEXT Artillery TEXT Broadside TEXT Carrier TEXT Wrecker TEXT Core TEXT Carrier TEXT Firefighter TEXT Standard TEXT Mothership TEXT Dreadnought TEXT Artillery TEXT Brigadier TEXT Commander TEXT Mega Carrier TEXT Standard TEXT Mothership TEXT Command Ship TEXT Titan A Titan is any ship containing armaments and sizes different than the other types. There are two special classes of Titans that use the Titan Armament, but if the ship doesn't contain those and simply just more weapons, then it's just labeled as a NAME-Class Titan. Colossus A Colossus Titan is a specialized Titan with a single Titan-Class Armament. This ship is meant to be a heavy puncher and nothing more. Has minimal weapons otherwise. Godhunter A Godhunter Titan is a specialized Titan with two Titan-Class Armaments. This ship is meant for destruction. WMDs TEXT Category:Help Category:Official Category:Technology